


Les fleurs bleues

by malurette



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Blue Eyes, F/F, Gen, Love/Hate, Symbolism, Two Shot, UST, mud wrestling, wait what
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diptyque. Raven. Terra. Envies inassouvies, entre poésie et bizarrerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raven: Fleurs bleues

> **Titre :** Les fleurs bleues  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Teen Titans (cartoon)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Raven/Terra  
>  **Genre :** un peu de poésie vaseuse  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** les personnages et la situation sont propriété de DC et de Warner Bros, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec ; le titre est emprunté au livre Raymond Queneau dont tout ce que j’ai retenu, ce sont les fleurettes bleues s’obstinant à pousser dans la boue... ça m’a fait penser aux yeux de Terra. 
> 
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : Aftershock (saison 2, épisodes 25-26)  
>  **Note :** centrée sur Raven  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 666
> 
> "Raven. Terra. Dans la boue. Slash léger et métaphores vaseuses."

La boue lui colle aux jambes, empèse sa cape. Toute gluante, elle s’insinue partout. C’est… désagréable. Au moins, ça sent juste l’argile. La boue a beau être toute molle, presque liquide, c’est juste de la terre et de l’eau, artificiellement mélangées, et ça a une odeur de roche, une odeur bizarrement sèche.

Aussi dégoûtant que ça soit, Raven s’en accommode. Ça serait une tout autre affaire, si elles se battaient dans un milieu naturel, marécageux, avec de la vraie boue, vivante, puante. Mais même comme ça, ça promet d’être infernal à nettoyer, une fois que tout sera fini.

La boue englue ses mouvements, la ralentit. La terre obéit à son adversaire, joue contre elle. Elle s’accroche à elle, lui rampe le long du corps. C’est comme si toute cette boue enlisait aussi son esprit.

Quand la boue l’a recouverte, elle a abandonné ses pouvoirs occultes et la lutte à distance. Elle est passée au corps-à-corps. Pour limiter les dégâts, si comme elle le craint ils lui échappent. Elle ne sait pas bien pourquoi exactement. En même temps, c’est difficile d’être sûr de ce que l’on pense, quand on s’interdit tout sentiment. Confusément, elle se dit que dans d’autres circonstances, du catch dans la boue avec Terra aurait amené une tempête de sentiments, de sentiments très violents, mais tout de même plaisants.

Terra reste belle, même couverte de boue. Elle est dans son élément ; la boue qui couvre son visage, ses cheveux, est une armure pour elle, pas une souillure. Sous l’argile déjà sèche, ses traits sont toujours aussi fins. Ses cheveux volent toujours au gré de ses mouvements, comme si la terre n’était qu’une teinture, ne s’y incrustait pas. Ils ne dévoilent jamais qu’un œil à la fois, mais ça lui va tout aussi bien. Comme si ses cheveux longs la voilaient de mystère. Quand elle les dévoile, ses yeux montrent leur couleur bleu nuit, la couleur préférée de Raven, celle dont elle s’habille, celle dans laquelle elle aime se fondre. Même si cette émotion est un tabou.

Les sentiments rendent ses pouvoirs incontrôlables sous le coup de l’émotion. C’est pourquoi elle les supprime, à défaut de pouvoir les contrôler, à la base. Quel besoin avait-elle de tomber amoureuse de ces yeux bleus ? elle n’est pas censée aimer, c’est bien trop dangereux. Et de toutes façons, Terra n’est pas pour elle. À un moment donné, Raven a cru que Terra serait pour Beast Boy. Mais non, même pas. Terra est vendue à Slade.

Heureusement, heureusement, elle jugule ses sentiments. Heureusement, toute cette boue pèse sur son cœur et étouffe ce qu’elle aurait pu ressentir. Heureusement, elle ne ressent rien. Elle n’a jamais été amoureuse, elle ne peut pas se sentir trahie, blessée. Elle reste calme et posée, elle vaincra parce qu’elle le doit, c’est tout.

Non, l’idée de se battre au corps-à-corps contre Terra, dans la boue, ne lui procure aucune émotion, ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Rien. C’est ce que Raven se répète encore et encore, empêtrée dans sa gangue de boue, cherchant le refuge de la méditation, essayant de rappeler sa détermination, de rassembler ses pouvoirs.

Mais quand Terra descend vers elle, quand ses beaux yeux bleus brillent de mépris, quand la boue tombe en poussière et révèle son visage, lui rendant l’apparence des anges des légendes, et qu’elle se comporte comme la personne la plus exécrable qu’il lui ait été donné de rencontrer, toutes les émotions refoulées de Raven jaillissent d’un coup. Tous les sentiments qu’elle avait cru supprimer, depuis toujours, et qu’elle n’avait fait qu’accumuler loin au fond d’elle, la submergent. Son démon intérieur, son côté Trigon, fait surface.

Elle déchaîne ce qui n’aurait jamais dû arriver. En punition, la terre engloutit Raven, et Terra rit quand la mer de boue se referme sur elle. Raven, perdue, noyée dans la houle de ses émotions et les vagues de boue mouvante, ne verra pas l’ombre de la tristesse passer sur le visage de sa vainqueur, entre deux éclats de rire sans joie.


	2. Terra : Dans la boue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et l’envers du décors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** In the mud for love  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Teen Titans (cartoon)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Terra/Raven  
>  **Genre :** encore un peu de poésie vaseuse  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** les personnages et la situation sont propriété de DC et de Warner Bros, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec ; le titre est un jeu de mots bête sur celui du film _In the mood for love_ de Wong Kar-Wai.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : Aftershock (saison 2, épisodes 25-26)  
>  **Notes :** POV Terra   
> **Nombre de mots :** 404

Quand je vois Raven, elle m’évoque l’eau. Sa peau trop pâle, sous le bleu roi de sa cape, sans doute. L’effet produit par ses pouvoirs sur la réalité. Son calme apparent. Et la tempête qui couve en elle : méfiez-vous des eaux dormantes, dit le proverbe. Ses pouvoirs sont, paraît-il, encore plus incontrôlables que les miens. Si elle perdait ce calme souverain qui l’entoure, elle déclencherait des catastrophes incroyables. Je me demande si elle saurait provoquer un raz-de-marée ou un orage, pour aller avec les séismes qui m’échappent quand je perds contrôle ?

Bizarrement, je suis ravie de la voir détruire une conduite d’eau et noyer la pièce, et supprimer le monstre électrique envoyé par Slade : juste elle et moi, entourée de cette eau qui lui ressemble. Les flots bouillonnent un instant en s’échappant du tuyau, et en un rien de temps nappent le sol d’une chape miroitante immobile, à son image.

Elle est toujours si sûre d’elle, si posée. J’aimerais tant la voir s’animer, juste une fois. Voir le beau miroir du lac paisible se changer en tempête…

Peut-être que je joue avec le feu, en soufflant sur les braises de sa colère. Ironique, puisque pour moi, elle est un esprit des eaux, une masse liquide en mouvement…

Rien ne semble y faire. Toujours si calme… ce n’est plus un lac, c’est un iceberg. Une plaque de glace sur laquelle mes mots brûlants glissent.

Lancer un pavé dans la mare ne l’affecte pas. Mes mots font des ricochets sur la mer d’huile de son esprit.

Mais, quand on mélange la terre et l’eau, on obtient de la boue. Et à force d’insister…

Nous y voilà, dans la boue jusqu’à la taille. Son élément, le mien, fusionnés en un seul. Ça devrait être une belle image… mais de la boue, ça reste de la boue. C’est moche, de voir mes tentatives tomber à l’eau et s’enliser. Vraiment moche. Elle ne réagit pas à mes appels, elle me refuse l’eau vive de sa passion. Privée de son attention, j’ai l’impression que mon cœur est tout sec… à l’image de la terre, dur comme un roc.

Même si j’arrivais à déchaîner le torrent de ses émotions, elle coulerait sur moi sans s’y arrêter.

L’eau et la terre, ensemble, devraient faire pousser des fleurs, des fleurs bleues… mais non, ensemble, nous ne faisons que de la boue, rien que de la boue, laide, froide et stérile.


End file.
